Prince Vincent of Denmark
(Vincent Frederik Minik Alexander; born 8 January 2011), is the third and younger son of Crown Prince Frederik and Crown Princess Mary of Denmark, and the sixth grandchild of Queen Margrethe II and the late Henrik, Prince Consort of Denmark. Vincent is fourth in the line of succession to the Danish throne. Early Life Birth :See Birth of Prince Vincent and Princess Josephine of Denmark Vincent was born at Rigshospitalet in Copenhagen, Denmark, at 10:30 am on 8 January 2011. He was born 26 minutes before his twin sister, Princess Josephine. Shortly after the birth, while speaking to the press, the Crown Prince joked about calling his newborn son Elvis, as the twins share a birthday with the "King of Rock and Roll". At noon, a 21-gun salute was fired from the Sixtus Battery at Holmen Naval Base in Copenhagen and from Kronborg Castle to mark the arrival of a royal child. Vincent has two older siblings: Prince Christian (2005) and Princess Isabella (2007), and one younger sibling: Princess Josephine. Line of Succession In 2009, the Danish constitution was altered, granting absolute primogeniture to the Danish throne, meaning that the eldest child, regardless of gender, takes precedence in the line of succession. Under the old system of male-preference primogeniture, Vincent would have displaced his elder sister Isabella in the line of succession; with the new law, he comes directly after her. As a descendant of Queen Victoria, Vincent is also in the line of succession to the British throne (and the thrones of the other Commonwealth realms), where he does take precedence over Isabella, because those realms followed the custom of male-preference primogeniture at the time of his birth and only affected those in line born after 28 October 2011. Christening :See Christening of Prince Vincent and Princess Josephine of Denmark Vincent and Josephine were christened on 14 April 2011, at the chapel of the Church of Holmen. Per Danish tradition, the prince's name was announced for the first time as Vincent Frederik Minik Alexander. His godparents are John Stuart Donaldson, Gustav, 7th Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (then Hereditary Prince), Felipe VI of Spain (then Prince of Asturias), Michael Ahlefeldt-Laurvig-Bille, Baroness Helle Reedtz-Thott, and Caroline Heering. Education On 15 August 2017, Vincent and Josephine started school at Tranegårdsskolen in Gentofte, the same public school as their elder siblings. Public Life Activities and Visits |-|2014= 3 August: During the family's official visit to Greenland, Vincent, along with his parents and siblings, took part in a tree planting in Qaqortoq's new poplar grove, Ivalos og Miniks Poppellund, named after Vincent and his sister, who are known by their Greenlandic middle names in Greenland. Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles *'8 January 2011 - present:' ''His Royal Highness'' Prince Vincent of Denmark, Count of Monpezat. Honours ;Medals * 14 January 2012: Commemorative Ruby Jubilee Medal of Her Majesty The Queen * 16 April 2015: Commemorative 75th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen External Links *Official website: Danish, English, French |- |- Category:2011 births Category:Living people Category:Royal children Category:House of Monpezat Category:Danish princes Category:Counts of Monpezat Category:Twin people from Denmark Category:Danish people of Australian descent Category:Danish people of Scottish descent Category:Danish people of French descent Category:Prince Vincent of Denmark